Dudas
by Arale Schiffer
Summary: Runo tienes una duda y acudira en busca de una respuesta con la unica persona que se la puede dar, Shun. Shun siempre a respondido a las preguntas de Runo, pero ¿Que le contestara esta vez? Si quieren saber pasen lean y si dejan review no me enojo.


Runo estaba tumbado en su cama metida en sus pensamientos que la atormentaban. Desde hacía ya una semana una pregunta vagaba por los pensamientos de Runo.

Pensamientos de Runo: No puede ser cuando saldrá de mi cabeza esta maldita pregunta, algún día podre responderla.- Runo no dejaba de pensar en la pregunta de la que no tenia respuesta.-Me rindo le preguntare a Shun, el sabe mejor que nadie la respuesta.

Dicho esto Runo se levanto de la cama y cuando iba a salir de su habitación se percato de un pequeño detalle acababa de salir de bañar y estaba envuelta en una toalla, aun que su cabello ya estaba seco y sin nudos.

Se acerco a su armario y saco algo de ropa para ponerse e ir donde Shun. Se puso una blusa de resaque negra, un pantalón gris y unos botines color negro. Se acerco a su tocador y se vio en el espejo su pelo ya estaba desenredado así que no necesitaba hacerle nada, solo se puso una diadema de color roja con un moño gris.

Cuando se vio lista tomo su bolso, de color negro y salió de la casa con rumbo a la casa de Shun.

Después de un rato Runo logro llegar a la casa de Shun y toco la puerta. Después de unos 3 minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la persona que Runo esperaba ver, Shun.

Shun: Runo, que milagro, pasa.- Dijo quitándose para que ella pasara.

Runo pasó junto a Shun al entrar en la casa y se sentó en el suelo sobre un cojín igual que lo hizo, quedando frente a frente viéndose directamente a los ojos.

Shun: Y bien a que viniste.- Dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Runo: Tengo una duda.- Dijo sin rodeos.

Shun: Una duda, vamos dila yo la contesto, con que no sea a de la ultima vez.- Dijo con tono serio.

/Flash back/

Runo y Shun estaban platicando tranquilamente junto a un hermoso estanque Koi que Shun tenía afuera de su casa, más exactamente en el pateo.

Runo: Shun ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Shun: Claro que si.- Dijo sonriéndole a la peli azul.

Runo: ¿Cómo tienen sexo las mujeres con otras mujeres?

Shun: Pues, eso, tu sabes ellas…. Pupupues, eeeellas ellas, ya sabes ellas.

/End Flash back/

El pobre de Shun esa vez no sabía que decirle a Runo esa pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, como era que ella le había preguntado eso, el jamás se espero una pregunta de esa magnitud se podría decir. Runo le había hecho muchas preguntas siempre y el siempre trataba de responderlas pero esa vez no pudo responderle.

Runo: No descuida no es esa, ni siquiera se parece.- Dijo agitando los brazos.

Shun: Entonces, ¿Cuál es la pregunta?- Dijo tomando más interés en el asunto.

Runo: Shun ¿Qué soy para ti?

Shun abrió la boca pero de ella no salió ni un triste sonido, ¿Qué era ella para él? Otra pregunta que él no se esperaba pero que no quedaría sin contestar, pero primero debía de pensar,

¿Qué era para él?, pues lo mismo que Alice y Julie no era, Julie era su loca amiga súper femenina adicta a las compras, ella para él era su loca amiga. Alice era como la amiga mas cuerda y mejor que tenia y con la que podia contar todo lo que le aquejaba, ella para él era una confidente.

Pero Runo, Runo era otra cosa ella era la persona que le hacía sentir cosas que nadie más lograba, ella fácilmente podia manipularlo y a él no le importaría, ella era la persona más especial , por la que daría su vida sin pensarlo dos veces ni siquiera una vez, ella para él era la persona que mas amaba.

Runo se puso nerviosa al ver que no tenia respuesta por parte del ninja sentado frente, es que acaso la pregunta le había incomodado, o es que no le quería decir.

Shun: Runo tu para mi eres, la mejor persona con la que me pude topar, eres la mejor amiga, eres genial y muy buena y un sueño hecho realidad, eres la razón por la cual me levanto cada mañana temprano para poder pensar en ti, eres la razón porque me duermo temprano para poder soñar contigo, eres la persona más especial en mi vida y eres la persona de la que me enamore.

Runo se quedo en estado de shock por lo que él le dijo, ella nunca espero esa respuesta por parte de él.

Shun se acerco más a Runo y la tomo de las manos lo que la hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de que Shun estaba a unos centímetros de ellas.

Shun: Runo, yo te amo desde hace un tiempo y te voy a hacer una pregunta ¿Qué sientes por mi?

Runo: Yo, lo que siento por ti, sin duda es amor, te amo.- Dijo mirando directamente a Shun.

Shun ante esto no dijo nada solo acerco sus rostro al de ella y la beso, un beso tímido pero lleno de amor, un roce apenas pero transmisor de muchas emociones, un beso que dijo todo lo que ellos guardaban, que dio paso muchos más.

Shun: Te gustaría ser la señora Kazami?

Runo: Creo que lo que quieres decir es si quiero ser tu novia, porque lo ser la señora Kazami sería como para pedir matrimonio.- Dijo aun en los brazos de Shun.

Shun: ¿Quién dijo que solo quiero que seas mi novia?

Runo ya no volvió a responder solo se dedico a besar a Shun, dando así su respuesta porque con él a veces no necesitaba hablar para que él le entendiera.

Y bien? Que les pareció? Les gusto? No les gusto? Quieren matarme? (Inner: Me harían un gran favor) (Cállate)

Bueno espero les haya gustado, si es si dejen review y si no también.

Se acepta de todo, y cuando digo de todo también me refiero a críticas, correcciones, amenazas de muerte, insultos, y cualquier cosa que quieran transmitir.

Adios.


End file.
